It is desirable to remove the stem and core from strawberries before serving them. This makes the whole strawberry edible and improves its' appearance.
Strawberry stems are commonly plucked off the strawberry with ones' fingers or using a stem plucker. A stem plucker is a tiny pair of tongs that grabs the stem securely allowing it to be pulled off. The core, however, is left intact and the strawberry is left in a partially trimmed state. A paring knife is also commonly employed to remove the stem and core from a strawberry. This method works well, but is time consuming and can waste strawberry flesh.
There has not heretofore been provided a strawberry stem removal device that has the advantages inherent in the system of the present invention.